Another Life, Less Ordinary
by siriusxsiren
Summary: Nel is on a new mission. Her new mission: Spy on Albel Nox. Seems lame right? But not when she's going to an all boy's school to spy on him. Poor Nel she has no idea what she just got herself into. ALNEL! Other couples clifrage, fayria, maxsty
1. Chapter 1

Sirius: WOOT! MY 2nd STORY!

Siren: yay.

Sirius: If the characters are a little ooc, sorry. I wish to own S.O but it's only a wish.

Siren: That's right she finally admit to it.

Sirius: (runs to the corner and cries)

Siren: - well, enjoy the story!

Sirius: HEY! Don't ignore me, I'm crying here!

Siren: So?

Sirius: I'll get rid of you one day I promise.

Siren: I'd like to see you try.

ANOTHER LIFE, LESS ORDINARY

Ch.1: Mission Impossible

The air smelled fresh and clean as the sun lit up the sky. It was September, meaning the end of summer and the beginning of autumn, and the beginning of a new school year.

Nel stood outside the gates of her new school, Greeton Academy, an all boys' school and the number one most famed school on Elicoor II. Known for its superb teaching on the subject of advanced technology and its training facility, the academy held tough entrance exams every year expecting only 30 young men ranging from the ages of 18-30. It held the highest exam score, making the prestigious school the hardest school to get into, but if there is a way in through exams there is also a way to get out of taking it. As with all privileged individuals another alternative to rigorous test taking would be to buy your way in. Greeton Academy didn't seem at all like the other schools; instead it looked more like a high class museum. The school was located at the Far East side of Greeton, it stood ten stories tall, was very wide, and a large water fountain was placed in between the gate and the building entrance with an eagle statue towering in the middle of the fountain. Around the complex were other buildings but Nel was yet to know. To complete the whole view a white gate standing seven feet tall encased the perimeter. The academy was perfect, perfect and-

FART

Nel turned when the loud sound reached her ears.

"Dude, door knob!"

"Nah man, safety man, SAFETY!"

The red haired woman watched in disgust as two nearly grown men ran around the school like five years olds playing tag on the playground.

"Dear Apiris, how did I get myself into this?" Nel pondered placing her hand on her head as she recalled her meeting back in Aquaria.

"_With all due respect you're majesty; I didn't think it would work."_

_Nel, Farleen, Tynave, and Clair stood before the Queen, who had summoned them to discuss an important mission._

"_Do you have any reasons why it wouldn't work, Nel?" the Queen asked._

"_Yes, Tynave is a good choice for this mission but she's very much afraid of Albel Nox, anyone would be, she also tends to act rather reckless without Farleen by her side, this being a one person mission she won't make it."_

_The Queen stayed silent for a moment before responding, "I see, if that is the case, I will assign the mission to---,"_

"_ME!"_

_Before the Queen could finish a large man stormed in wearing nothing but a long skirt._

"_Dad!" Clair yelled._

"_Aww hello Clair how's my little princess?"_

"_Sir Adray, you are in the presence of the Queen show some respect!" The long haired man who stood beside the Queen shouted._

"_Calm down Lasselle," the Queen ordered her voice calm as always, "Adray, you are back early, how did it go?"_

_The sword man did a quick bow before answering, "Training those small men was tough but it wasn't anything I couldn't do before I knew it they all turned big, almost as big as me, I was starting to wonder if I would fit, the thing being so small, but I managed to squeeze in, it was tight at first but then when I waited a while it became more comfortable, but when I started going in and out all the men started to moan and yell out curse words cause I was in too deep, it was rough."_

_Silence fell upon the room; the only noise left were the crickets singing._

"_Yeah, I never wanna go on a boat ride again, being all the way inside like that, the food was outside it was so hard moving back and forth."_

"_I see, I take it the mission went well?" The Queen smiled._

"_Sure did, so as I was saying I think I should take the next mission!" Adray announced._

"_Dad, do you even know what the next mission is?" Clair frowned._

"_Of course not honey!"_

_Nel along with everyone else who stood next to Adray were nearly knocked off balance when they were hit by a fine display of major stupidity. The poor guards on the other hand were blown miles away._

_The gray hair woman gritted her teeth, her hands formed into fists as her left eye began to twitch._

"_That's it DAD, LEAVE!" Clair demanded pushing Adray towards the exit._

"_Awww come on honey, the day is still young and I'm even younger, I could take this mission."_

"_You're far from young."_

"_Fine, can you at least make me meatloaf, I'm hungry."_

"_No, now get out," Clair snapped before shutting the large door in his face all by herself._

_Adray stood outside rubbing his poor nose that got smashed in by the door. "CLAIR, MEATLOAF!"_

_The old man turned to catch the door guard glance at him strangely. _

"_I never know what she's doing…… back there," Adray said pointing to the massive door, "I never know…she's always kicking me out." He turned back to the door and shouted, "MEATLOAF!"_

_Back in the thrown room, the brown eyed woman gave an agitated smile, "Well let's continue with the meeting, shall we?"_

_The Queen nodded before saying, "As I was saying---,"_

"_CLAIR, MEATLOAF, NOW!"_

_Clair gave a nervous laugh trying her best to hide her frustration, "On second thought, please continue the meeting without me," She looked at Nel, "I leave everything to you Nel to decide."_

_The commander of the Aquarian Army bowed before opening the door and closing loudly._

"_Poor Clair," Farleen sighed in her high pitched voice._

"_Clair? You mean Adray, he's gonna get a beating tonight," Tynave whispered turning back to the Queen._

_Nel closed her eyes and shook her head before also giving her attention o the Queen._

"_The person I see fit for this mission is Nel."_

_Everyone was taken aback by the Queen's decision._

"_Wha--,"_

_Before Nel could finish protesting Lasselle spoke, "This is obscene, you're royal highness, Nel cannot complete this mission, and she's even more reckless then any spy or soldier put together!"_

_Nel felt her blood begin to boil at the Queen's advisor's remark. She gave a heated glare in the direction of Lasselle, planning the many deaths of this nincompoop:_

_Pushing him off a cliff_

_Cutting a tree right when he walks by when he takes a stroll in the forest_

_Watching him have a stroke or heart attack all the while claiming she doesn't know the number for 9-1-1_

_And lastly…_

_Convince the Queen to fire him causing him to die from shock_

_Nel smirked, "One day, Lasselle, one day."_

_Her thoughts were interrupted when the Queen spoke once more._

"_Nel may be a little reckless at times but she'll get the job done, she already had a mission to spy on him--,"_

"_But you're majesty that was only for a week, this is for a year and on top of that it's an all boys' school." Lasselle persisted._

_Shooting him the face with an A-K 49………_

"_Nel never failed a mission before and I think this will be a breeze for her, so Nel will you take this mission?"_

_Without hesitation Nel bowed, "Yes, I accept."_

_The Queen smiled, "Good, we will have a small review of the mission: you'll be taking the entrance exam for Greeton Academy in one week, I expect for you to pass with high scores. You are to stay at the school for a year and gather as much information on Albel Nox as you can, because this is an all boys' school it will be harder on you. You'll be leaving in two weeks your belongings will be sent to the Academy's dorm in advanced. As for your uniform, the academy will provide you with one upon arrival. We will not be choosing your accommodations, that is for the dorm officials to decide, which means you must be very cautious, If you are caught the consequences for fraudulence is death. Greeton Academy is not a place to fool around with, they expect the very best from their students. As for an alias you shall go by Nevelle Zephyr, that is all for now. I will see you when you're off, any questions?"_

"_No, you're majesty."_

"_Then you are dismissed."_

_Nel, Tynave, and Farleen bowed once more before leaving the throne room._

"_Thank you, Nel, for getting me out of that mess but now I can't help for feeling guilty about getting you into it." Tynave looked at the ground._

_Nel smiled, "Don't worry about it. I was glad to help you; I just hope everything goes as planned."_

The Aquarian sighed before heading towards the building neighboring the academy, the Greeton Academy Dorms.

"I hope I can pull this off."

Sirius: HaHa I hope you all understood the jokes if you don't then just ask and I'll explain on my next chapter. So you read the story now the review button is just down ahead……………………………………….PLEASE REVIEW! T-T

Siren: Hope you enjoyed the story and please review.

Sirius: STOP IGNORING ME!

Siren: Well, till next time, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius: yay chapter 2 is finally here! Thanx goes out to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter. Well, there some things I forgot to say, in this story nothing in the game ever happened, Greeton has Japanese modern time technology maybe a little more advanced, **bold** words are characters thoughts, and _italics_ are flashbacks with that said I don't own Star Ocean.

Siren: Enjoy!

ANOTHER LIFE, LESS ORDINARY

Ch. 2: A Refreshing Sight

The Greeton Academy dorm stood nine stories tall, like the main academy building it looked fancy, like a high class hotel than a school dorm. Large windows filled the building and at the top held the same eagle statue as the school's fountain.

Upon entering Nel quickly examined the interior. It was just as posh as she expected it to be. Chandelier after chandelier hung from the ceilings, the floor was impeccably clean marble as was the counters. The walls were painted a vibrant gold and every possible inch of it was covered by intricate arts. The red head made her way to a sign-in desk at one of the counters.

"Welcome to Greeton Academy Dorms, how are you today?" a man greeted.

"I'm fine, thank you." Nel answered.

"That's good to hear, well then shall we get started? Please hand me your paper work and place your thumb on the scanner and give a smile for the camera!"

Nel felt her head stat to spin. **A scan-what? And what in the name of Apris is a ca-ma-ria?**

The Aquarian stood there dumbfounded trying her best to figure this bazaar new lingo. There were two things on the desk, a small silver square-ish mechanism that radiated a green light and a circular device that stood upon a bar.

**I got it!**

Nel placed her thumb on the circular device and smiled for the green square. A moment passed but nothing happened, she looked up and caught the man staring at her with a puzzled expression.

"Um, sir the camera is this," he pointed to toward the circular device, "and this is the scanner," he pointed to the square.

Nel stared at the man

……………………………..

……………………………….

……………………………….

DING!

"Oh, is-is that r-right?" Nel stammered giving her best impression of a goofy smile. She quickly corrected her miscalculation.

**Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!**

"Now say cheese!"

"Say wha--," Before Nel could finish a white blinding flash caught her off guard and she retaliated taking a step back and positioning herself for battle.

But nothing happened.

"Ahh….sir, umm your identification card is ready," the man informed her holding out a small card.

Nel grabbed the card. "Thank you," she mumbled and quickly left.

**What am I doing? I need to calm down.**

The Aquarian held the card up and gasped dropping it on the perfect marble below. In the picture her eyebrows were pushed together in confusion and her mouth was in a ridiculous O shape because she was in the middle of saying 'what'. In short it did no justice for her whatsoever. Quickly she bent to pick it up but found her hand on top of another. Looking up she came face to face with a handsome blond. She quickly pulled her hand away and got up.

"Haha, you must be new here." The blond remarked getting up.

He was quite tall and wore what seemed to be the Academy's uniform which consisted of dark shoes, platted green and white pants, a white collar shirt, a tie in the same design as the pants, and a black coat that held the emblem of the eagle and the initials G.A. on the right side.

Nel quietly nodded.

"Don't worry about it, a lot of people here have the same reaction you just got when you first arrived here." The young man explained.

He looked at the card then back up at her forcing down a smile, "Nevelle Zephyr, welcome to Greeton Academy," the blond greeted sticking out his right hand, "the name's Luther."

Nel shook his hand, "What is that card for and how does it have a replication of my face on it?"

Luther smiled before pulling on her hand knocking her off her balance causing her to fall back onto his chest with a swift movement he place her card into her right hand and wrapped his left arm around her thin waist as his right hand held her small ones. Luther guided her hand up so the ID was in front of her face.

He bended over a bit so his head was leveled with hers before speaking, "This is your identification card, it hold the main information about you such as your name, age , birthday, what year you belong to, room number and the four digit number on the bottom is how the computers identify you. Its imperative that you always carry this because with out it you have no proof that you belong to his institution."

Nel stood there shocked, the guy was quick, she had no time to react, was this part of the training they receive? The spy blushed slightly when she felt the arm around her tighten and blushed even more when he spoke softly in her ear. Nel couldn't deny that Luther wasn't attractive, he was very much handsome. The way his light blue eyes sparkled when he introduced himself and the way he spoke. It was overwhelming. She had been a spy all her life and never really got close to any guy after her father passed away but Luther was the first man who actually held her in such a way……wait! But she was dressed as a guy. That meant he was a ---- or maybe he knew she was a----. Nel's heart pounded in her chest. What was she thinking just now? She didn't come all the way here to check the men nor did she come here seeking love. She quickly shook the thought out of her head.

**The mission comes first!**

"I think I'll be heading to my room now." Nel gave a little fidget.

Luther feeling this slowly let go of her waist, "Then please let me show you the way."

Nel frowned, "its okay I think I'll find my own way without any problems."

"I insist," Luther stuck out his hand.

Sighing Nel gave the ID card to him. Luther looked at the card and eyed the room number, "Hmm very interesting."

"What?"

The blond shook his head, "Oh nothing, it seems that your room is very close to mine."

Luther gave a charming smile and took her hand into his and started heading towards a heavy wooden door with beautiful carvings of angels.

"OH MY GOSH, LUTHER! LUTHER IS THAT YOU!"

Luther stopped in his tracks as Nel turned, what she saw next was extremely disturbing. Another blond stood at the dorm's entrance walking toward them, he was very graceful and danced beautifully but it quickly changed when his expression changed from angelic to demonic in a millisecond, as he broke into a sprint.

"HOW DARE YOU HOLD ANOTHER MAN'S HAND!"

"Aww, Jeeze," Luther groaned recognizing the voice instantly.

"What's going on?" Nel questioned.

"We have to hurry!" Luther interrupted running to the wooden door and started pressing a button quickly, "Come on, come on faster!"

After a few seconds the door slid open, Luther quickly ran in it, just as Nel was getting a better look at the young man she was harshly yanked into the elevator.

"LUTHER YOU ASS---,"

The poor man was cut off when the door dinged shut. Nel stepped back and stared at the door.

**How was I able to close by it self? Is this a magic door?**

"Who was that man and what kind of a room are we in?" Nel asked staring in awe at the glass "room".

Luther leaned on the glass and let out a laugh, "This isn't a room, this is an elevator, and don't mind that man he's just an obsessed fan."

Nel stared at him, "A fan? Then are you famous of something?"

"Haha, you could say something like that."

Brushing the subject aside Nel examined the elevator once more.

"How does this thing work?"

"Its quite simple," Luther got off from the glass and pointed at the buttons near the door, " all you have to do is press the number of the floor you want to go to, in our case we press number nine," he lightly pressed the button and then it glowed.

Nel let out a small yelp when the elevator started to move, "what's happening?"

Luther could not help but let out a laugh at this, "don't worry we're just moving upward."

"I see."

Nel turned around and gasped when she caught sight of the beautiful scenery outside the elevator.

"Quite a view, huh?"

She nodded and continued to watch the view.

"Well you can enjoy it anytime you want, you're room has the best view and you have a balcony."

Nel turned, "How do you know, what my room has?"

"Let's say I'm pretty familiar with it, besides all top floor rooms have balconies."

The elevator soon came to a stop and the two stepped out into a wide hall. Like the first floor, its walls were gold decorated with enormous paintings. But the only difference was that the first floor held fourteen doors here there were only six doors.

"Why are there only six doors here?"

"Oh, that's because the top floor was once occupied by really high class noble men and when they moved, students just got randomly selected to see who got the top floor, you're one of the lucky ones. The rooms up here have everything you need; you'll have your own bath, your own kitchen, not to mention your own living room.

Nel smiled, "That's nice."

Luther nodded, "This is your room."

"One hundred?"

"That's what's on your ID card."

Nel glanced at the card and it indeed read rm.100.

"To get the door to open place your thumb on the green screen there," Luther pointed to the green square next to the door.

Nel followed his directions and placed her thumb on the screen.

"It will scan your finger prints and see if it matches the first print that was scanned downstairs on the first floor and voila!" The door slid open, "you're free to enter."

'Thank you for your help," Nel smiled.

"No problem, if you need me again I'll be right next door, room 99," Luther waved heading to his room, "good luck."

She waited until he disappeared into his room before she entered her own, the door sliding close behind her and automatically locked.

**How am I going to get used to this? **

Nel stood in the dark for a few seconds before stepping deeper into the room, like Luther said the room was huge. The living room was the first room she entered, something big and flat hung from the wall along with a glass coffee table and a large leather couch. Black satin curtains hung covering the windows keeping the light from entry. The kitchen lay to the right like the previous room it was big but not as huge. Continuing to explore her new home Nel made her way left into the bedroom. Her eyes widened when she got into the room unlike the living room and kitchen, the bedroom was much bigger, two king sized beds lay on each side of the room, a small chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling. Three sliding doors lined the walls, one to her right, one to her left, and one straight ahead. Nel walked to the door in front of her and examined it, the door was identical to the front door, but instead of having a finger scanning box it just had a green button.

"Maybe if I….," Nel reached to press the button but before she could do so the door slid open revealing a dark figure surrounded by white steam.

The Aquarian fell back in surprise and watched as the figure stepped forward. Nel's green eyes widened as a gasp escaped her lips when a fresh, clean, and naked ALBEL NOX stepped into view.

Sirius: I really didn't like this chapter very much but this is were all the mayhem starts to begins woo hoo!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siren: Well we don't want to give everything away so you'll have to wait till next chapter. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review.

Sirius: oh, a question am I suppose to reply to reviews? I'm kinda new here so I'm at a lots or maybe I didn't read something. Sorry to bother you with such a lame question but it would really help if someone answered. well thanx again for reading!


End file.
